


Иногда его зовут Большой Кей

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>гпой, игра слов, псевдофилософия, псевдопсихоаналитика, стихи в прозе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда его зовут Большой Кей

Иногда его зовут Большой Кей.  
**  
Тихое дыхание мерного прибоя и барабан капель сверху по лодке. Море возвращает влагу из неба, дышит дождем внутрь себя. Красивый звук: кругом вода, сплошная вода, совсем не давит, вот так бы всегда.  
Давит - песок. Здесь его нет. Сгинь, шайтан. Здесь только вода.  
Вот только песок зудит в голове.  
**  
Здесь, на воде, потрясающие рассветы. И, сквозь мачты, огненные закаты. Пламя стекает бронзой и солнцем, солнце падает снарядом в море. Медленный взрыв сгорает дотла, тлеют углями огни маяков. Сверху летят не кобры - самолеты, в них отражается мертвое солнце. Завтра скарабей его снова прикатит, завтра Эрик встретит рассвет.  
**  
Спасибо гражданским, что не плюете в спину. Надо чаще надевать парадку. Правда, в форме совсем не сладко, в синем вспоминаешь всю эту ложь. Равнодушный господь, когда ты ее сожжешь? Столько вранья в этом чертовом мире: врут, начиная с мамы: "Ешь. Будешь красивым", и ты жрешь шпинат, ходишь на спорт, жрешь снова. "Вот твоя страна. Ты должен любить" - слово за слово, и не замечаешь, как речь становится тобой. Как твои мысли подменяют чужими. Гпой. Автобус в школу, автобус домой, автобус в учебку. Сирены вой. Учебная тревога. Тревога. Война.  
**  
Люди умирают каждый день - без имен. Бигмак, кока-кола, тв в каждый дом. Это не имена, только брендов поток. Какое дашь имя, так и поплывет в конечный срок. Родители дарят язык и фамилию-имя, с каждым днем ты все больше в тине: в ряске вещей увязаешь сильней и сильней, а ведь думал - учишь квадраты корней. Но это только названия вещей. Знаешь свое имя, но не знаешь свою суть. Когда-нибудь попросят вернуть - вернуть свою жизнь в безвидное нечто. За границей никто не спросит "Есть что?" Из праха восстали, в прах обернемся, война выучила Кокера, нет ничего проще.  
**  
Его мать всегда говорила, что Эрик - карикатура.  
**  
Где-то на гавани гавкает пес. Дождь барабанит, плещется море. Унылое тявканье - как сигнал в субмарину. Восстань и виждь, борись - и в пучину. Морпехов зовут дьявольскими псами, так получается из-за вечного трисама: комплексы - винтовка - ненависть. Сами. Сами виноваты.  
**  
Эрик знает свое имя, но не знает свою суть. Он всегда молился мечте: "Пусть. Пусть будет больно, сложно, противно, зато у меня самая лучшая садо-мазохизьма". Его натаскивали, как воевать. Но не научили, как правду отличать от лжи, потому что ложь - в сердцевине вещей. Кто прав: фараон, Моисей? Что такое фараон? Фараон - это царь. Что такое царь? Властелин над народом. Откуда пришел царь? Из самых первых вождей племени. Что такое вождь племени? Тот, кто первый уселся на священном камне, над краником нефти, в системе Ф.И.А.Т. денег. Такой же, как и все. Но он нужен народу, и тот слушается его, как будто фараон не родился из того же места, как и все прочие люди. Не будет народа - не будет и фараона. Так откуда Эрик взял эту мысль? Сам дошел или спиздил у Джеффа? Не будет фараона, не будет Моисея. Пожалуй, надо так ответить мексиканскому еврею.  
**  
Эрик помнит все свои пистолеты. Из каждого он хоть раз, да пытался стреляться. Да, он с приветом. И никогда не пытался скрываться. Вот лежит отличный пистоль - пластмасса, вода. Ну, какая ж тут боль. Знаете ли вы, что за душевную боль отвечает тот же участок мозга, что и за физические страдания? И за сопереживание.  
**  
Семьдесят процентов не умеют читать.


End file.
